Temari
— najstarsze dziecko Czwartego Kazekage, siostra Gaary i Kankurō. Obok Sakury dziewczyna z najtwardszym charakterem wśród młodych kunoichi. Jej charakterystyczną bronią jest ogromny wachlarz. Osobowość Temari jest twarda i zawsze chce postawić na swoim, nie lubi sprzeciwu i nie boi się mówić tego co myśli. Temari jest uznawana za najokrutniejszą z kunoichi, ale potrafi być również troskliwa względem innych. Sumiennie wypełnia swoje obowiązki ninja. Nie znosi ludzi słabych i płaczliwych. Wygląd Temari ma ciemnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. Ma dość niecodzienną fryzurę: cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. W Naruto Temari ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. W I części Temari, w czasie pogoni za Sasuke, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi (takiej, jaką noszą w ANBU). W Shippūdenie Temari nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz z symbolem wioski nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. Podczas Szczytu Kage jej strój ponownie się zmienił. Ubrana była w krótką czarną tunikę na ramiączkach. Ponownie zawitała część zbroi ANBU. Siateczki widniały na ramionach, dekolcie jak i udach. Jej buty były koloru czarnego sięgające pod kolana. Opaska nie zmieniła swojego miejsca. Umiejętności Temari specjalizuje się w ataku z dalekiego zasięgu i jest świetną obserwatorką, będąc zdolną do łatwego rozpoznania stylu walki i strategii przeciwnika już na samym początku bitwy. Podczas jej drugiej walki egzaminacyjnej łatwo rozgryzła wstępną strategie Shikamaru oraz była w stanie określić zasięg jego Kagemane no Jutsu, a następnie skutecznie unikać tej techniki. W czasie tej walki Asuma stwierdził, że Temari jest świetnym strategiem. Temari była w stanie bez wysiłku odeprzeć Konoha Senpū Rocka Lee, jak i szybko pokonać Tenten, wychodząc z tego nawet bez zadrapania. Zaprezentowała także pewnego rodzaju zmysł, będąc w stanie wyczuć kiedy używana jest jakaś technika Uwolnienia Wiatru, jak i wyczuć, że Naruto zamierza użyć Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii. Jednakże, nie wiadomo czy jest ona sensorem. Temari potrafi również przyzywać jednooką łasicę — Kamatari. W anime, Temari zaprezentowała również swoje zdolności w walce wręcz. Gigantyczny Składany Wachlarz thumb|left|180px|Gigantyczny Składany Wachlarz Temari Charakterystyczną bronią Temari jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Jej wachlarz jest zrobiony z pewnego rodzaju stali, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami, kunaiami i niektórymi atakami. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła(księżyce w wersji angielskiej). Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Temari może utworzyć wielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej czakry. Temari nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków. Przywoływana przez nią Kamatari potrafi nawet dwukrotnie zwiększyć siłę wachlarza Temari. Dziewczyna nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, ponieważ może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. W Il części widać, że jej kontrola nad wytworzonymi wichurami poprawiła się znacznie do tego punktu, że podczas Szczytu Kage była w stanie uwolnić samuraja z palącej się zbroi nie raniąc go. Siła wytwarzanych zawieruch Temari także się zwiększyła, dzięki czemu była w stanie poważnie zranić Trzeciego Raikage, którego ciało jest wyjątkowo wytrzymałe oraz zatrzymać podmuch wiatru spowodowane machnięciem ogona Dziesięcioogoniastego razem z innymi użytkownikami tessenjutsu. Jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Wiatru; podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza użytkowniczka tej natury czakry. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Poznajemy ją, gdy wraz ze swym rodzeństwem i opiekunem Bakim przybywa do Konohy na egzamin na chūnina. Temari widząc Sasuke Uchihę pierwszy raz już jest w nim zauroczona. Jednak, gdy Sakura Haruno pyta się, dlaczego ona i jej bracia przybywają do Konohy, Temari lekceważy ją. Podczas egzaminu pisemnego dostaje ściągę od Kankurō, dzięki czemu przechodzi do następnego etapu. Podczas drugiego etapu, w Lesie Śmierci jej brat zabija pierwszych napotkanych przeciwników, a siostra powstrzymuje go przed dalszym mordowaniem. Razem z braćmi udaje się do wieży, gdzie ustanawiają rekord czasowy całego drugiego etapu. thumb|180px|Tenten pokonana przez Temari W trzecim etapie zostaje wylosowana do walki z Tenten. Jednakże w mandze walka ta nie jest nam do końca pokazana. Tenten zaczęła walkę od wyrzucania coraz większych ilości broni, raz za razem, jednak Temari bez większych problemów odpiera wszystkie jej ataki. Gdy Tenten straciła już cały swój ekwipunek, Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby wytworzyć potężną zawieruchę, która uniosła przeciwniczkę wysoko w powietrze. Później upada na jej zamknięty wachlarz, co prowadzi do utraty przytomności dziewczyny. Temari dodaje, że to była nudna walka i zrzuca Tenten ze swojego wachlarza, aby upadła na swój rozrzucony ekwipunek. Jednakże, Rock Lee łapie kunoichi zanim dotyka ona ziemi, a następnie atakuje Temari, jednak ta z łatwością zasłania się swoim wachlarzem. Podczas walk finałowych egzaminu chūnina, Temari walczy z Shikamaru Narą. Wiedząc, że Shikamaru używa cienia do unieruchomienia swoich przeciwników, Temari stara się pozostać poza zasięgiem jego cienia. Mimo tej ostrożności, Shikamaru używa różnych sposobów, aby przedłużyć zasięg swojej techniki, zyskując przy tym czas, w którym zachodzące słońce jeszcze bardziej wydłużało jego cień. Gdy Temari już szykowała się do zakończenia walki, okazało się, że została jednak złapana w technikę Shikamaru bez jej wiedzy. Gdy walka zostaje już prawie przesądzona, Shikamaru poddaje się, mówiąc, że i tak nie mógłby wygrać tego pojedynku z uwagi na jego brak czakry. Inwazja na Konohę Gdy zaczyna się inwazja na Konohę, Temari wraz z Kankurō pomagają swojemu bratu w opuszczeniu wioski. W anime, Sasuke Uchiha rusza za nimi w pościg. Temari zostaje w tyle w celu spowolnienia Sasuke, jednak ten szybko ją pokonuje. Gdy Gaara zostaje pokonany przez Naruto, Gaara przeprasza Temari i Kankurō, którzy byli zszokowani, zastanawiając się, co Naruto zrobił ich bratu. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|180px|Temari podczas misji ratowania Sasuke Na rozkaz Piątej Hokage, Temari wraz z jej braćmi zostali upoważnieni do pomocy tym, którzy starali się sprowadzić Sasuke do wioski. Temari przybywa na czas, ratując Shikamaru przed śmiercią i pomaga mu w jego walce z Tayuyą. Spytała się Shikamaru o informacje na temat zdolności Tayuyi. Chłopak wytłumaczył jej na czym polegają jej zdolności, lecz proponuje jej ucieczkę. Temari jednak go nie słucha i używa Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, które ścina drzewa w otaczającym ich lesie i przygniata Tayuyę. Następnie wraca razem z Shikamaru do wioski. Gdy siedzą razem przy sali operacyjnej w szpitalu w Konohagakure, Temari krytykuje go za jego brak kontroli nad sobą, jednak później okazuje mu współczucie, gdy jego ojciec karci go za jego zachowanie, a później odczuwa ulgę, gdy dowiaduje się, że koledzy Shikamaru przetrwali. Jeszcze przed odejściem, Temari mówi mu, że gdyby jeszcze kiedyś wpadł w tarapaty, to ona mu pomoże i dokucza mu jeszcze z powodu jego płaczu w szpitalu. Temari w fillerach anime W jednym z odcinków anime, Temari ustawia się w kolejce po nowe dietetyczne ramen w Ichiraku, będąc jedyną klientką z innej wioski. Później, gdy jedna z uczennic Gaary zostaje porwana przez Czterech Symbolicznych Niebiańskich Ludzi, Temari i Kankurō dołączają do niego by uratować Matsuri. Podczas pościgu, Temari walczy z Kujaku, która jak się okazało posiada bardzo podobne umiejętności do niej. Mimo iż Temari udaje się stopniowo odpierać ataki Kujaku, jednak po upływie czasu, jej techniki zaczynają sprawiać jej coraz większe kłopoty. Gdy już wydaje się, że Temari zostanie zabita, Shikamaru i Ino zjawiają się na polu walki, aby jej pomóc. Od razu, Temari i Shikamaru zaczęli planować jak pokonać Kujaku. Temari użyła swojego wachlarza, aby zmienić kierunek wodospadu, co zwiększyło zasięg cienia Shikamaru. Gdy Kujaku została złapana w technikę Shikamaru, Temari wykończyła ją za pomocą swojej Kamatari. Część II Odbicie Kazekage thumb|180px|Temari w Części II W części II, Temari jest już jōninem, zostaje też łącznikem Sunagakure i Konohagakure. W czasie powrotu Naruto do wioski, Temari zajmuje się organizacją kolejnych egzaminów na chūnina. Naruto spotyka ją akurat, gdy zostaje oprowadzana po wiosce przez Shikamaru Narę. Naruto pyta się ich czy są na randce, jednak oboje zaprzeczają. Temari później zostaje odprowadzana do bramy przez Narę, co ją zaskakuje, gdyż nie spodziewała się, że mógłby aż tak wcześnie wstać. thumb|left|180px|Temari wraz z grupą wyrusza na pomoc bratu Później, w czasie jej drogi powrotnej do wioski, Temari obawia się z powodu spontanicznego pęknięcia jej filiżanki z herbatą. Choć sama mówi, że nie wierzy w coś takiego jak przesądy, czuje jednak, że coś złego stało się w Sunagakure. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Gaara został porwany przez Akatsuki, Temari dołącza do Drużyny Kakashiego, która dotarła do wioski. Z powodu iż Naruto również jest Jinchūriki, jak Gaara, Temari odczuwa sympatię względem Uzumakiego, mając przyjemność poznać kogoś, kto rozumie jej brata. Po przybyciu, dziewczyna dowiaduje się także o ciężkiej sytuacji Kankurō podczas jego próby ratowania Gaary. Chcąc ratować braci, Temari dołącza do Drużyny Kakashiego, jednak Chiyo zajmuje jej miejsce. Gdy Kankurō jest już w stanie chodzić, wyrusza razem z Temari, aby pomóc shinobi z Konohy. Gdy uratowany Gaara zostaje wskrzeszony przez Chiyo, razem z braćmi dziękuje później Drużynie Kakashiego za pomoc. Szczyt Kage thumb|right|180px|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywie Temari i Kankurō zostają wybrani do eskortowania Gaary podczas Szczytu Kage. Gdy docierają do Kraju Żelaza i rozpoczyna się spotkanie, Temari i Kankurō irytują się lekceważeniem Gaary przez innych Kage z powodu jego małego wieku. Bronią go przed wybuchem Czwartego Raikage, jak i wtedy gdy Zetsu pojawia się na sali. Zetsu mówi reszcie, że Sasuke jest już w pobliżu sali. Zaraz po tym jak Raikage wybiega z sali, aby walczyć z Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurō i Temari również opuszczają salę, aby do niego dołączyć. thumb|left|180px|Konfrontacja Rodzeństwa Piasku z Sasuke. Gdy nadchodzą, Gaara przerywa walkę Raikage z Sasuke, aby mógł porozmawiać z Sasuke. W tym samym czasie, Temari i Kankurō pomogli uwolnić się kilku Samuraiom z Amaterasu Sasuke, uwalniając ich z palącej się zbroi. Po nieudanej próby Gaary przemówienia do Sasuke, Rodzeństwo Piasku i Darui wspólnie atakują Uchihę. Atak ten nie podołał jednak, sile Susanoo. Następnie, Sasuke ucieka z pola bitwy, niszcząc filary sali, w celu dalszej pogoni za Danzō. Rodzeństwo Piasku i grupa Raikage powrócili do sali Kage. Tam, spotykają Madarę, który objaśnia wszystkim swój Plan Księżycowe Oko i zapowiada Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Cała Piątka Kage zgadza się później na utworzenie Sojuszu Shinobi. Później, Gaara otrzymuje nowe zadanie, aby poinformować Kakashiego Hatake o jego wyborze na nowego Hokage. Po poinformowaniu go, cała grupa wraca do Sunagakure, aby zacząć przygotowania do wojny. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki W kolejnych dniach, gdy Gaara spotyka się z innymi szefami Sojuszu w Kurogakure Temari razem z Kankurō towarzyszy mu na wszystkich spotkaniach. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Temari w Czwartej Dywizji Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Temari zostaje powołana do Wydziału Czwartego. Mimo tego, że Gaara jest dowódcą tego wydziału Shikamaru został jego zastępcą, więc Temari przypomina mu o jego obowiązkach, jednak on nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Później Temari wysłuchuje przemówienia Gaary będąc pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności do jednoczenia i zespalania ludzi. Po przemówieniu, gdy Gaara i Ōnoki zaczęli walczyć, Temari przypomina reszcie aby poczekali na sygnał. Gdy Ōnoki dał im sygnał, Temari poprowadziła żołnierzy na pole bitwy. W tłumie walczących dostrzega ona swojego ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. thumb|180px|Temari atakuje Trzeciego Raikage. Później każe otoczyć Trzeciego Raikage i Drugiego Mizukage, którzy zaczęli już ujawniać swoje zdolności. Trzeci Raikage mówi Temari, że nie mają kontroli nad swoimi ruchami i muszą wykonywać to co każe im Kabuto. Gdy dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do walki, Temari używa swojej techniki Elementu Wiatru na Raikage. Temari udaje się pokonać Raikage, a następnie mówi Drużynie Pieczętującej, aby szybko zajęli się nim. Niestety okazuje się, że nie Temari nie udało się pokonać Raikage przez co proces pieczętowania zostaje przerwany. Dość zmęczona po użyciu Fūton: Kakeami, Temari decyduje się na użycie serii superszybkiego Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, lecz Dodai mówi jej o umiejętnościach Trzeciego Raikage w większym przybliżeniu. Stwierdza także, że potrzebny jest tu silniejszy użytkownik Uwolnienia Wiatru działającego z długiego zasięgu. Później, Temari pyta jak zmarł Trzeci Raikage. Wysłuchawszy historii o jego śmierci, Temari mówi Dodai że nie ma tu silniejszego użytkownika Uwolnienia Wiatru od niej, lecz w tej samej chwili pojawia się Naruto i mówi że to on pokona Trzeciego Raikage. Temari obserwując walkę stwierdza, że jeśli Naruto trafi Trzeciego Raikage swoją techniką powinien on zostać pokonany. Jednakże okazuje się, że jutsu Naruto nie podziałało, co znowu uniemożliwia zapieczętowanie Raikage. Później, cała dywizja tworzy ścianę do obrony przed atakiem Trzeciego. Następnie mówi szykującym się do ataku na wroga, aby posłuchali się Dodai i uciekali, lecz nie udało się jej ich przekonać. Później, patrzy przerażona jak Trzeci Raikage pokonuje nieposłusznych ninja. Obserwuje dalej, jak Naruto próbuje użyć Bijūdamy jednak nie udaje mu się to. Następnie ninja z Suny zdają jej raport o ilości ofiar poległych w walce. Temari mówi, aby zabrano rannych do medycznych ninja. Zauważa Trzeciego Raikage atakującego od tyłu i szybko woła do Naruto i Dodaia, aby uniknęli jego ataku. Gdy Naruto wciela swój nowy plan w życie, który ma na celu pokonanie Raikage, Temari zastanawia się czy zwykły Rasengan mógłby to zrobić. Zostaje zabita przez Madarę. Cytaty *"Większość ludzi nazwałaby to seksizmem, stary pryku!" (''do Kakashiego, gdy biegli ocalić Gaarę)'' *''"Jak zwykle beznadziejny, gdy chodzi o sprawy damsko-męskie."'' *(O Shikamaru do Naruto)"Chyba żartujesz, nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim jak on!" *''"To była nudna walka."(gdy pokonała Tenten). *"Wy siebie nazywacie shinobi?!"'' *(Do Shikamaru ): "Musisz się pośpieszyć i zostać Jouninem, powinieneś dać radę, jeśli tylko przestaniesz narzekać i poważnie weźmiesz się za misje." *''(do Daimaru): "Twoje imię jest tak samo znane, jak dawno zapomniana misja rangi C, na której straciłeś życie."'' *''(Daimaru): "Więc gdybym żył, zostałabyś moją dziewczyną?"'' *(Temari): "Nie, nie ma na to najmniejszych szans." Ciekawostki * Jest najstarsza z rodzeństwa. * Imię Temari jest także określeniem japońskiej piłki ręcznej. * Hobby Temari to doglądanie roślin. * Temari chciałaby być Shikamaru. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Temari są Kasztany i zupa Tofu, nie lubi natomiast dań takich jak ośmiornica czy owoce morza. * Jej ulubionym zdaniem jest "wypuść sierp o zachodzie słońca". * Była jedyną kunoichi, która przeszła do trzeciego etapu egzaminu na chunina. * Podczas walki z Tayuyą uratowała Shikamaru życie, on zaś uratował jej życie podczas walki z Kujaku, jednak to ona ją zabiła. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku